Aoimi Yoru
Aoimi yoru.png Appearance Casual Aoimi.png|Casual Aoimi aoimi.png|KPD Aoimi Yorunb.png|ReCon Aoimi Somethin'.png|Casual Aoimi Older Gen.png|Future Aoimi yoru2.png|ReCon Aoimi Personality Assessment TBA 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: KPD Rank: Ocelot/Private - Foot Patrol Occupation: Sangokushi Rank: King 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '(Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '(Sei) > Aikido > Offensive Tai Chi > Nerve Blocking > Jujutsu > Ninjutsu Abilities/Skills Ability or Skill Name: Include not only the characters powers (if any) and the limitations thereof, but other things of note. Do they know more than one language? Are they highly intelligent? Do they have special training, advanced degrees, or certifications? Everyone is good at something. Minimum of three bullet points. Please use the provided formatting for your bullets. > Multilingual > Advanced Martial Arts > Advanced swordsmanship > Advanced gymnastics '''Weapon of Choice > Hand-to-Hand Combatant > Tungsten Knuckle Blades Allies/Enemies > Heket Ishtar KPD Partner > Kakashi Kaminari Outside Influence Partner 'Historical Data' > Born August 24th; Daughter to Ashido and Mina Yoru > Assaulted at age 10; Loss of mother and uncle > Graduated from Kasaihana Private Academy at age 15 > Graduated Police Academy age 16; Ocelot Rank: 17-18 74d91831b6876e4507749daf95f24c18--naruto-team--sarada-uchiha.jpg In depth, the story begins quite after the birth of Aoimi Yoru, where the great Demon Guardian made her first appearance to her later bloodline, toying with the young child just as she was barely old enough to walk and talk. Aki took quite a liking though, no one could see her besides the little one since she made it so. The infant was such a powerful conduit and she didn't even know it. However, Ashido had eventually began to notice the strange patterns in his daughter's behavior as she grew older, but nothing too out of the ordinary. She trained regularly the moment she came of age, though moreso working on her flexibility and academics. Her body was much smaller, thinner than her elder brother, Shimizu, and her two cousins, Soka and Xia Kang. And because of her frail frame, Aoimi had not been able to fend off her own kin as he forced himself upon her one night just as she turned 10. She kicked and screamed, causing a commotion and thunderous footsteps to race towards where she was. However, her Uncle Tampa was keeping a blade to her face as he was to perform his deeds, her mother, Mina Hamada-Yoru had slammed herself into him, causing the tip of the blade to rip right through the area over her left eye, giving her a permanent scar. As Aoimi scrambled far away from the match between her mother and uncle, she was too little to late to act as the blade dug deep into her mother's stomach, and the sickening sound as he twisted his blade would forever be etched into her mind. It seemed like hours, but was only a few short seconds before Ashido came barreling in, roaring at the top of his lungs the name of his fallen love, though if anything had scared her then, it was her father. She watched as he tore Tampa from her mother and began raining fist after fist into his body, the thuds echoing in her head, deafening almost. Blood painted the floors, the walls, and the bodies. Tampa wasn't moving once Ashido was pulled off. Aoimi was still backed up against the wall, eyes trained on the mess that she made. It all could have been avoided had she been stronger enough to fend for herself. 6339f60821d57280fabba07f973e10d8.jpg The funerals were small. Simply the First Family attended. Aoimi and her father dressed in black, both of their eyes glowing eerily as they loomed over their beloved's open casket, her pale skin shining like the moon and hair as black as darkness, with lips as pink as a rose, a peaceful look etched into her face. Meanwhile, Tampa had his somewhere farther away from Mina's grave as to not taint her any further, Soka quietly resenting the fact that his father was blantantly outcasted because of Aoimi's foolishness. Soon enough, Soka had turned away from his bloodline and left, denouncing his status upon the clan, not that Ashido complained. As King, he welcomed it, not wanting any blood of his former brother in his household, in fear of history repeating. Aoimi shut herself away for the time being until she was enrolled into Kasaihana's Private Academy at age 11, where she met Kisabi Sato, who was already acquaintanced with Mamoru Shiro, an ally to the Yoru Clan. Though privately she drowned herself in studies in order to skip a few grades as to graduate with the other two, she eventually broke out of her shell and opened back up up to her father and brother. After having revelation of needing to grow stronger, Aoimi partook in special martial arts lessons with her father, all the while training for the Kasaihana Police Force. Her body had changed drastically as puberty hit her like a damned semi-truck, her body becoming well endowed, growing fat only to toughen it up into muscle, the innocent glow in her eyes from her younger years replaced with intesity far beyond comprehension. As of now, she serves as an Ocelot ranked officer in the KPD, all the capable to rise in ranks quite quickly, though she chooses to take things slow, serving as a 'King' within the Underworld Orginization, "Sangokushi", meaning "three kingdoms" " Your Story " > Coming soon: Canvas of Scars RP Sample Meh 'APPROVED BY' MY OWN Category:Gen 1 Reloaded Category:Yoru Family Category:Sangokushi